Pirate Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit Required Equipment * Must have completed the Access to Meriana Quest to gain access to Meriana Island * Must have completed the Meriana Quest to gain access to Nargor island Method Complete the Meriana Quest. Once you have done it the only thing you have to do is report back to Raymond and say: Pirate outfit Now you have a Pirate Outfit. Transcripts '' Full transcript needed'' Part of the transcript Player:' Hello' Raymond Striker: Be greeted. Player:' Mission' Raymond Striker: Well done, my friend. That will help us a lot. Of course there are other things to be done though. ... Raymond Striker: I learned that Klaus, the owner of the tavern, wants me dead. He is offering any of those pirates a mission to kill me.... Raymond Striker: If we could convince him that you fulfilled that mission, the pirates will have the party of their lives. This would be our chance for a sneak attack to damage their boats and steal their plunder! ... Raymond Striker: Obtain this mission from him and learn what he needs as a proof. Then return to me and report to me about your mission so we can formulate an appropriate plan. Player:' Bye' Raymond Striker: May there always be wind in your sails. Player:' Hi' Klaus: Ho matey. Player:' Mission' Klaus: Hmm, you look like a seasoned seadog. Kill Captain Ray Striker, bring me his lucky pillow as a proof and you are our hero! Player:' Bye' Player: Hi Raymond Striker: Be greeted. Player:' Mission' Raymond Striker: My pillow?? They know me all too well... I own it since my childhood. However. Here, take it and convince him that I am dead. Player: Bye Raymond Striker: May there always be wind in your sails. Player: Hi Klaus: Ho matey. Player: ' Mission' Klaus: Do you have Strikers pillow? Player: Yes Klaus: You DID it!!! Incredible! Boys, lets have a PAAAAAARTY!!!! Player: Bye Klaus: Whenever your throat is dry, you know where to find my tavern. Player: Hi Player: Mission Raymond Striker: Incredible! You did what no other did even dare to think about! You are indeed a true hero to our cause ... Raymond Striker: Sadly I have no ship that lacks a captain, else you would of course be our first choice. I am still true to my word as good as I am able to. ... Raymond Striker: So take this as your very own ship. Oh, and remind me about the pirate outfit sometime. Player: Pirate outfit Raymond Striker: Ah, right! The pirate outfit! Here you go, now you are truly one of us. Player: Bye Raymond Striker: May there always be wind in your sails. Pirate Sabre Required Equipment * 100 Eye Patches * 100 Peg Legs * 100 Hooks (dropped by all kind of pirates) Method Talk to Duncan and say tasks, he will ask you to give him 100 Eye Patches, 100 Peg Legs and 100 Hooks, in that order. When you bring them to him, he will tell you a secret word. Go to Morgan and tell him that word, he will give you a sabre for pirate outfit. Transcripts player: hi Duncan: Hi, come closer. Have a look at my wares. player: addon Duncan: You're talking about my sabre? Well, even though you earned our trust, you'd have to fulfill a task first before you are granted to wear such a sabre. player: task Duncan: Are you up to the task which I'm going to give you and willing to prove you're worthy of wearing such a sabre? player: yes Duncan: Listen, the task is not that hard. Simply prove that you are with us and not with the pirates from Nargor by bringingme some of their belongings. ... Duncan: Bring me 100 of their eye patches, 100 of their peg legs and 100 of their hooks, in that order. ... Duncan: Have you understood everything I told you and are willing to handle this task? player: yes Duncan: Good! Come back to me once you have gathered 100 eye patches. player: bye Duncan: Good bye. player: hi Duncan: Hi, come closer. Have a look at my wares. player: eye patches Duncan: Have you gathered 100 eye patches? player: yes Duncan: Good job. Alright, now bring me 100 peg legs. player: peg legs Duncan: Have you gathered 100 peg legs? player: yes Duncan: Nice. Lastly, bring me 100 pirate hooks. That should be enough to earn your sabre. player: hooks Duncan: Have you gathered 100 hooks? player: yes Duncan: I see, I see. Well done. Go to Morgan and tell him this codeword: 'firebird'. He'll know what to do. player: bye player: hi Morgan: Hello there. player: firebird Morgan: Ahh. So Duncan sent you, eh? You must have done something really impressive. Okay, take this fine sabre from me, mate. player: bye Morgan: Good bye. Pirate Hat Method Talk to Ariella and say task, she will ask you to kill the 4 raid leaders (Lethal Lissy, Ron the Ripper, Brutus Bloodbeard, Deadeye Devious) and take their loot with you as a proof that you have killed them. Then you will get the hat-addon for your pirate outfit (In each pirate raid on Liberty Bay there can be any number of pirate leaders). The items needed to get the addon are: Ron the Ripper's Sabre, Deadeye Devious' Eye Patch, Lethal Lissy's Shirt, Brutus Bloodbeard's Hat Transcripts player: hi Ariella: Hi there. player: addon Ariella: You mean my hat? Well, I might have another one just like that, but I won't simply give it away, even if you earned our trust. You'd have to fulfil a task first. player: task Ariella: Your task is to bring me the shirt of the Lethal Lissy, the sabre of Ron the Ripper, the hat of Brutus Bloodbeard and the eye patch of Deadeye Devious. Did you succeed? player: yes Ariella: INCREDIBLE! You have found all four of them! player, you have my respect. You more than deserve this hat. There you go. player: bye Ariella: Good bye.